The Last Night
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: She ran. Just to see the look on his face. She wants to be the first girl to see him. The first girl he looks at. SasuSaku. Slight AU.


**edited? yes, it is.**

**got the inspiration from Skillet's song, The Last Night. and no, THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC.**

**enjoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Her blond friend entered her room, a soft smile forming on his lips, and said, "Sakura-chan. He's back."

And that was all it took for her to dash out of her house. He closed the door, but not until he noticed the red speckles on her pillow. His jaws clenched.

'_Not again, Sakura-chan.'_

_

* * *

_

**The Last Night**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

She ran. Just to see the look on his face. She wants to be the first girl to _see_ him. The first girl _he_ looks at.

There were whispers and chatters around her, but it was all muted out by the fast running pinkette. She wanted to see him _so_ badly. And she finally halted. He was chained on both sides of his arms, and two ANBU's were holding the metal work. His head downcast, his bangs hiding his face. Her mouth opened and she finally spoke.

"Let him go." It was an order.

"But, Sakura," his head shot up, and finally saw her. She was…_mesmerizing_. All the right curves in all the right places. Her slender neck, her smooth skin, her mile long legs. It was enough to make him go _crazy._

But he noticed something else. _Something _that doesn't fit the puzzle. Her arm, covered with a white piece of cloth, and surprisingly, he saw a very, _very_ small line of blood trickle down to her palms, which she swiftly wiped onto her skirt. The two ANBU never knew she did that.

Sasuke glared at her, but unlike before, she didn't flinch under his gaze. She didn't ask anything just to see if she bothered him to make him glare at her like that. _Nothing_. She just stood there.

"We can't let him go, Sakura. It might be dangerous. He might escape again." The first ANBU said in a very official tone.

"Kakashi-sensei…" she rolled her eyes. "Take of the mask. I know that's you."

Said ANBU took of his mask, to reveal their sensei. He grinned, and looked at the other ANBU.

"Sai. Take of your mask. I can't see that handsome face of yours." She said, smiling._ Fake smile. I know._

"Yeah, and you should probably wear _your _mask, Ugly. For the sake of Konoha." Sai smirked. She laughed. But it wasn't like the melodic laugh he used to know. This laugh was…_broken_. She leans forward and kisses Sai on the corner of his lips.

"You always do that. Give me some lip action." Sai said, giving a small laugh.

'_Always?'_ Sasuke thought bitterly, glaring daggers at Sai.

She laughs again. "Sai…we're not together yet. I still have a lot to teach you."

"We've done everything. Except—"

"Sexual intercourse." Kakashi finished, stifling a laugh.

Sai nodded his head in agreement.

"Not even a single grope."

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke winced.

"Kakashi-sensei! You know we can't do _that_ yet!"

"Anyway, we need to get Sasuke to Tsunade. He still has his punishment." Sai said, tugging the chains, a signal for him to move.

"No. I'll be the one to bring him there. I was going there too." Sakura said, motioning for the chains to be removed. She turned her back to them, and began walking away.

Sasuke rubbed at his wrists, hissing at the slight pain.

"Sasuke, come on. You have loads of things to do."

Sasuke groaned, but followed anyway. They passed through lots of girls. Fangirls, actually. Sasuke, who was trudging behind the pinkette didn't see the glares she sent to all the drooling fans.

"Sakura," he finally spoke. "What's with all the dried blood on your fingernails, and the cloth on your arm?" he tried grasping her arm, but she moved it away.

"I-it's nothing. D-don't mind it." She stammered. She heard screams, rumbling, as a mob of girls began running towards them. Their high-pitched voices shrieking his name. Sakura bit her lip, and took his hand, taking him to a dark forest. The girls, being as obsessive and love-driven as they already are, didn't even realize the two take another direction.

"Sasuke," the roseate panted. "You okay?"

"Aa."

"You can go home."

"But, I need to—"

"Iie. Just go. I'll tell Tsunade-sama that you're too tired to go. She'll believe me."

"But, I don't have anywhere to sleep." He stated.

She sighed.

'_He can't go home to the Uchiha compound. It holds to many memories.'_ she thought.

"You can sleep in my house then." she said.

"Aa. Arigatou, Sakura."

And those words, were _too_ familiar. Sakura _almost_ broke down at that memory.

* * *

Before he entered her house, he felt a very familiar chakra in it. He wrapped the golden doorknob, and twisted it, opening the crimson painted door.

"Naruto?" he asked, making sure it was really him he was sensing. He heard some sobs. He heard another door open, and a yellow blob popped out.

"Teme?" Naruto asked, his eyes bloodshot.

"Have you been…_crying_?" Sasuke questioned, not trying to be rude. Naruto nodded his head meekly.

"C'mere Sasuke, I got something to show you." Naruto guided the Uchiha to a room with vivid colors, he almost flinched at the richness of the paint. But— there was something wrong.

The atmosphere was so, _depressing,_ and…_deadly_.

He heard a cold chuckle from the blond.

"You feel it too, huh? Sakura's soul is in here somewhere. Maybe hidden in the walls, I guess." Naruto said, pressing his ear onto the walls, as if to hear something.

Sasuke thought he was going crazy.

"What do you want me to see Naruto?"

The blond snapped his head to Sasuke, and puckered his lips to the bed, signaling it was there. The Uchiha prodigy 'hn'-ed and looked at her queen-sized bed.

Sasuke froze on his spot.

...

There was _red_.

...

_Loads_ of red.

...

The metallic smell of _this_ red liquid, filled his nostrils.

...

Blood.

...

_Her_ blood.

* * *

"_What_ is _this_?" he snapped, looking at Naruto with his Sharingan eyes. That was such a stupid question to ask, since he knew exactly what it was (he was covered in it almost every time until his former sensei and that look-a-like dragged him back here).

"Sakura-chan..she keeps doing this to herself. She uses the kunai you used to stab yourself back when we were still genin. I-it creeped me out at first, she was so obsessed with you before, you know? I never knew how to stop her, though. But I always cry for her to stop. She just wouldn't listen. She's too stubborn now."

"_When_? When has she started doing _this_?" Sasuke asked, clenching his fists tightly.

"Ever since you left, she started cutting herself, once in a week, so it wasn't noticeable. She was still the happy-go-lucky girl we all know." Naruto looked out the window and noticed the magenta-orange hues in the sky.

"Then her parents found out about this, and then they started treating her like a prisoner. Keeping her locked in her room, making her do all the chores, leaving her alone at night. They thought this was the only way to stop her from cutting herself, you know, to keep her busy, but…_that_ made her cut herself more times a day. Her parents thought it was just a phase, maybe teenagers do this now." A dry laugh came out of the blonde's mouth.

"They told her that she'd be okay, she's fine. But even _they_ knew it was just a lie." Sasuke thought the same, too.

Who would be so cruel to do such a thing to someone as innocent as her?

He felt guilty.

Maybe, _he_ was the reason for her to do this.

"She's still happy. Still smiling, being as hyper that she puts _me_ to shame. But bottled up inside is the broken, twisted, unhappy fairytale she already has."

"I—" Sasuke was speechless. He really wasn't a man of words, but he was _utterly _bowled over now. They heard the door creak open and a very depressed chakra entered the room.

The pinkette was frowning, but when she saw the two, she smiled at them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Your room is next to mine. And Naruto!" she grinned. "What brings you here, hm?"

"Sakura-chan! How many times do I have to tell you this? It's not worth it! I— " the blonde was stopped as the Uchiha growled menacingly.

"Naruto. Leave us. _Alone_." He hissed, looking at Sakura with deadly glares.

* * *

She was terrified.

She was never comfortable with eyes directed to her.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, but Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

Her breath hitched. Their bodies were _so_ close together, that they can hear each other's heartbeats.

'_Is he playing with me? Does he think he can toy with my feelings?_' she thought sadly. There is no way Sasuke would _ever_ do this to her, even if it was for a cause. He _always _kept his distance from her.

"Stop." she pleaded, her eyes looking at his completely, and they held their breath, as if that eye contact meant the world to each of them.

"Stop, you say? I'm not doing anything." he said, never breaking the eye contact. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and she didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

She bit her lip, and tried to struggle free, but he only held her tighter. He accidentally grabbed her wounded wrist, and she moaned in pain. His mind began registering dirty thoughts at the sound that came out of her mouth.

He can just imagine her, lying in bed, with him on top of her, their writhing and sweat bodies swiveling together and—

"Ahhh!" she moaned again. "It hurts." She choked out, her tears stinging her eyes.

'_I don't want to break down in front of him. He might think I'm still weak.'_

He let go, and was shocked to see traces of blood on the palms of his hands and staining through the cloth. She removed the white cloth covering her wrist, making sure he wasn't looking.

"Shit." She muttered, rumurging through her closet, and taking out another cloth, and wrapped it around her arm. She looked for the scotch tape, and here eyes widened when she saw him rolling it on his finger, smirking.

"Looking for this, Sakura?" he asked tauntingly.

"Yes, Sasuke. I was. Please hand it to me." She said extending her arm.

"No. I have five questions. Answer them and I'll give it to you." He smirked, stepping closer to her, as she took a step back.

Her eyes widened as she felt her back hit the wall.

"First question." He stated, as he slammed both of his hands on the wall behind her. His smirk turned into a malicious smile as he saw her jump from his actions. He leaned closer to her ear.

"Who is _Sai_ to you?" he whispered. He heard her gulp, and he _swore _that she stiffened.

"W-we…" she choked out, licking her dry lips.

"You _what_?" he growled, unconsciously licking, and nibbling on her earlobe.

"W-we're…_friends_."

"_Just_ friends," he blew on her earlobe, making her quiver. "Or _more_ than friends?"

"I h-helped him…do a l-lot of things." She stuttered.

"What_ things?_" he hissed. His patience was getting thinner by the second.

"I told him how to…interact with other people. I thought him to release his emotions." She laughed bitterly. "It was hard actually, but he finally told me the truth. At least someone liked me. _I mean, unlike you._" The last part was left unnoticed by the Uchiha.

Or well **—**

So she thinks.

"Hey," she smiled sadly up at him, "You only have one more question left."

The edge of his lip started twitching, as if to form a smile.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips on the corner of her mouth.

"Do you still love me?" he asked in a hushed, gentle tone. She gasped at the sudden change in his voice.

* * *

She can't speak. Can't breath. Her throat was dry, so was her lips. The question struck her _hard_. She felt his warmth leave hers, and before her tears flowed down her cheeks, she noticed he was at the other corner of the room.

She _cried._

_

* * *

_

Silence filled the room for almost an hour. Only her sobs and the rustles he made when he moved were heard.

He really hated these moments. When someone cries. When _she _cries.

He really doesn't know what to do.

Should he comfort her? Or let her cry her eyes out?

'_I mean…I don't even know why she's crying. I can't cry for an hour straight.' _he thought, looking at her intently.

His trance was broken when he realized she wasn't crying anymore, and that only small whimpers are coming out.

He looked outside her window to see the dark sky with twinkling stars. She wiped her tears, and sighed.

He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He didn't want to get sucked into a fight with her. He listened to her, humming a relaxing tune. He was tired, and was_ so_ close to falling to sleep when—

His eyes widened at the scene before him.

—He heard her scream.

...

Blood.

...

So much _blood_.

...

_Her_ blood.

* * *

"Stop that!" he snapped. In a blink of an eye, he was pinning her down on the floor, his Sharingan looking menacingly into her emerald orbs. The kunai was somewhere around the room, but anywhere that's away from her is safe.

"Stop doing that, Sakura," he sneered, his Sharingan spinning widely. "_Onegai_."

Frustrated tears escaped her eyes, and onto the sides of her face.

"W-why?" she mouthed. He didn't answer.

"Why?" she whispered. Silence.

"Damnit Sasuke, tell me why!" she shouted, as her tears began fading her vision.

"Because I love you!" he responded, and her eyes widened at his confession and because he crashed his lips onto hers.

For the both of them—

_I love you._

—It was a pure, chaste, and mind-blowing moment of bliss.

* * *

Here was the feeling again. She can't think properly. Her mind racing back to flashbacks and scenes that made her frivolous inside.

—

_When they were protecting that old man from Zabuza and Haku._

—

She finally responded to the kiss, and he smirked at his triumph.

—

_That time in the Forest of Death._

—

He nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for access inside her cavern.

—

_When he was at the hospital._

—

She opened her mouth as his tongue darted in her mouth. She moaned.

—

_When she tried stopping Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other at the rooftop._

—

"I never knew you lost a tooth." He chuckled. She blushed, as her own tongue looked for the spot were one of her molar was lost.

"H-hey! I lost that tooth when Duso was punching my head! I did that for you and Naruto!"

"Yeah. And I broke his arm in half too." he smirked, carrying her to her bed. She wrapped her legs around her waist, and smiled at him. He sat down on the bed, and they looked at each other.

"You scared me there too. I told you to stop." She pouted. He smirked and kissed her again.

"No one hurts _my_ girl and gets away with it." He said against her lips. She moved away, hissing in pain.

"Why?"

"My wrist. You're squeezing it." She breathed. He looked at her arm, and swiftly took his hand away.

"Gomen."

—

_And lastly…_

—

"Why did you even think about cutting yourself?"

"I was so mad. So crazy. No one cared about me." She said, crawling to her bed. He instantly missed her warmth.

"Naruto cared. Kakashi cared. Your parents cared—"

"My parents? _My parents_? Oh, they never cared."

"They did. It was all just a misunderstanding between you and your parents."

"Tch. I don't care. I don't care if everyone cared." She laughed bitterly.

"But… I cared. And I still am."

"You? Care? For me? Am I dreaming?" she laughed again.

"Okay, okay. I get it. This is a dream." she bobbed her head up and down, as if she was getting crazy.

"Sasuke never would come back to Konoha. Never would he comfort me, hug me, kiss me, touch me. Never would_ he_ care." She slapped herself.

"Hey, easy there. Your not dreaming. I really am here. I _did comfort_ you, _hug_ you, _kiss _you, _touch_ you. I really _do_ care. I _love_ you."

"Look me in the eyes Sakura." And as she did, he started talking again. "This will be your last night away from me. I'll stay here. I won't leave you behind anymore."

She hugged him tighter. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

—

_That night at the bench. Where he left her. Where she confessed her undying love for him. Where he mumbled those two words, and knocked her out._

—

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." She whispered gently, falling to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The next day, she cried.

Because when she woke up—

...

He was _there._

_

* * *

_

**finished! :D**

**review, ayt? we just had our exams. I't would be _really_ appreciated if you review. ;)**

**oh, and wish us luck for our cheering competition! I'd appreciate that, too. :***

**BYE. :)**


End file.
